Mi preciosa Bailarina
by Cindy M.Cullen
Summary: Era su acosador y me encantaba, tenia todo de ella, le había tocado una vida muy dura a mi amor, pero yo iba a ser que su vida fuera mas feliz. ' El amor no tiene edad' . Song-Shoot.


Siempre la veía, siempre la espiaba, ella era mi obsesión, mi bailarina, pero como se iba a fijar en mi esa chiquilla tenia un gran corazón, su pasión era bailar y yo siempre la espiaba detrás de bambalinas, yo tenia 29 años cuando ella llego a mi vida mi padre era el dueño de la academia de ballet mas grande de todo Chicago.

_**Baila, baila, baila, bailarina**__**  
**__**él siempre espiando tras de una cortina**__**  
**__**ese amor secreto que pretende y que le esquiva**__**  
**__**que se escapa como el humo de puntillas.**__**  
**__**Baila, baila, baila, bailarina**__**  
**__**él siempre espiando tras de una cortina**__**  
**__**Baila, baila, baila, baila, baila**__**  
**__**baila, baila, baila, bailarina**_

la vi. crecer, la vi transformarse de niña a mujer y que mujer, solo tiene 19 años y yo un viejo de cuarenta años, desde que la conocí nadie me ha llegado al corazón como ella, su nombre es Isabella pero de cariño el gusta que el digan Bella, sus dos mejores amigas son Alice Brandon y Rosalía Hale, vive con su madre ya que su padre se murió cuando ella era muy pequeña, estaba en el estudio cuando oigo una suave canción y me voy a ver quien estaba bailando, me sorprendo a ver a mi preciosa bailarina con sus zapatos de cabritilla, su tutu negro y su hermoso pelo castaño tomado en un tomate, dejándome ver su rostro como siempre tan hermoso, blanca como una muñequita de porcelana y sus ojos cerrados firmemente mientras se mueve al compás de la canción, y en su cuello llevaba el collar que le regale a sus 11 años, era un corazón de plata que decía,

''no importa la edad para el amor solo el ser amado'' .

_**La vio crecer, convertirse en mujer**__**  
**__**desde pequeña estudiando ballet**__**  
**__**siempre soñando con ser lo que es**__**  
**__**número uno mientras que él**__**  
**__**detrás suya siguiendo sus pies**__**  
**__**en la penumbra sin dejarse ver**__**  
**__**por bambalinas asomándose**__**  
**__**nunca pudieron sospechar de él**__****_

  
mi vida si se puede decir que tengo una en , mis padres murieron pero yo me quede con la academia, hice que mis hermanos mayores sean dueños de el, no estoy casado ni tengo hijos solo por que desde que la conocí ella eclipso todo mi mundo, mi mundo gira entorno a Bella Swan.

_**no es que presienta que está en la vejez**__**  
**__**que a los cuarenta ya no es tiempo de**__**  
**__**lo que incómoda son sus dieciséis**__**  
**__**es esa barrera que existe y no ve**__**  
**__**no hay un mal gesto que le haga creer**__**  
**__**que lo que siente no pueda entender**__**  
**__**en sus palabras no existe no existe doblez**__**  
**__**pero hay miradas que siempre interpreta bien**_

estaba demasiado viejo cansado de estar en las sombras ya no podía soportar estar en la oscuridad observándola, necesita con desesperación acariciar su cabello, besar esos labios rosados que me llamaban , poner en su dedo una argollas que la marcara como mía, pero era imposible ya que por que querría estar con un viejo como yo.

_**baila, baila, baila, bailarina**__**  
**__**él siempre espiando tras de una cortina**__**  
**__**ese amor secreto que pretende y que le esquiva**__**  
**__**que se escapa como el humo de puntillas**__**  
**__**baila, baila, baila, bailarina**__**  
**__**él siempre espiando tras de una cortina**__**  
**__**baila, baila, baila, baila**__**  
**__**baila, baila, baila, bailarina**__****_

hoy era el día de la gran función y estaba ansioso .Por volver a Verla moviéndose al compás de las dulce música, con su traje , necesitaba verla poder aunque sea tener su autógrafo . aunque tengo una foto con un autógrafo de ella, necesitaba muchas cosas, en mi habitación, había miles de fotos de ella, su perfume, su tutu de niña, y una prenda de su ropa, lo se estoy loco pero no me interesa. Cuando termino me iba acercar para poder hablarle, decirle que estaba enamorado de ella pero todo se derrumbo frente ami ojos.

_**Pero ocurrió lo que puede pasar**__**  
**__**que la ilusión como viene se va**__**  
**__**en una moto la viene a buscar**__**  
**__**les ve marchar entre un ruido infernal**__**  
**__**desesperado se quiso colgar**__**  
**__**soltó una cuerda y saltó del telar**__**  
**__**ella bailaba le vio aterrizar**__**  
**__**y fue a llevarle bombones al hospital**__****_

  
pero la vi. que se iba con ese muchacho alto, de tez morena, pelo negro fortachón tendría unos 20 años, claro ella tendría que estar con uno de su edad como se fijaría en un abuelo como yo, no lo soporte, saque un pedazo de cuerda, la ate al escenario y me iba a horcar, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando a mi hermosa bailarina frente a mi, su expresión era de horror, pero no me importo ella estaba con otro y de mi no seria de mi nada, CAI en una inconciencia profunda, cuando desperté estaba en un hospital, como lo se, típicas paredes blancas, ese olor a desinfectante pero con lo que no contaba es que a mi lado había un florero con flores azules y a mi preciosa bailarina recostada en una dura silla.

_**Baila, baila, baila, bailarina**__**  
**__**él siempre espiando tras de una cortina**__**  
**__**ese amor secreto que pretende y que le esquiva**__**  
**__**que se escapa como el humo de puntillas.**__****_

Me baje de la cama y me acerco hacia ella, de repente abre sus ojos me mira y yo me quedo perdida en su mirada, sin decir nada se me acerca y me besa, yo le respondo el beso con todo el amor que siento hacia ella

- _Por fin te conozco mi precioso acosador, te he esperado mucho tiempo sabes. – no mas que yo mi Preciosa Bailarina no mas que yo.- le dije mientras, la abrase y volvía a juntar nuestros labios_.

**Esta hermosa historia merece un Rewiew, aunque sea uno pequeñito, la canción es de **_víctor Manuel se titula bailarina __**gracias por leerme y nos leemos muy pronto. Acá esta el link **__** : / / w w w . y o u tu b e ? v = k**__** (junto sin espacio). **_


End file.
